


救赎第二部第31章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部第31章

第31章  
　　无边黑暗笼罩六界，旭凤双眸一闭一睁，人已来到精舍内。  
　　元君端坐莲台，两指一拈，一道金光便从旭凤额间冲出，在其掌上化作一朵金莲。就是这朵金莲，在他堪堪被黑暗吞没之时救了他的命。  
　　“多谢元君。”旭凤拜倒在地，捂住腹部哀声恳求，“请元君再发慈悲，救救我的孩儿。”  
　　元君手把双连环，道：“倒施逆行者众，如尔这般者寥寥。此子得育，倒也有些机缘。”眸光落在旭凤腹上，忽而一笑，“原来如此，果然深意不可尽参。”  
　　说罢右手一抬，景物陡转，旭凤再睁眼时只觉得周遭一片白茫，水波氤氲如梦似幻，竟已置身于洞天福地中。  
　　他长发披散，发丝如藻，在水中缭绕浮动。那水却不是普通的水，乃先天灵元所化，置身其中，犹如回到仙胎孕育之时。慵懒绵软，无比舒适。  
　　突然他的呼吸急促起来，彤艳的唇褪去最后一丝血色。他忍不住发出低低的呻吟，迤逦的眼尾满是痛苦之色。  
　　那水似有所感，灵气迅速朝此处汇聚，环成漩涡，密密的将他包裹其中。  
　　而此时上清天外，正往南天门飞去的群鸟忽然变得无比焦躁。巨鹰离群，猛的朝上方直冲而去。  
　　穗禾打出一道灵光将其拦下，厉声道：“猃狁，你这是做什么？”  
　　“禀公主！”猃狁用力拉住缰绳制住巨鹰，大汗淋漓，“这些鹰儿忽然不听使唤了。”巨鹰是羽族豢养的坐骑，素来十分乖巧。但此时它们却悲鸣阵阵，伸喙蹬爪，仿佛要挣脱束缚去做一件十分紧要的大事。  
　　“公主，您看。”曷月惊呼。  
　　穗禾顺着她的视线看去，瞳孔猛的一缩。不只是巨鹰，天鹅、仙鹤、青鸾、朱雀……它们或焦灼盘旋,或张皇失措，都朝着同一个方向发出悲鸣。  
　　穗禾喉头一甜，忽的呕出一口鲜血。  
　　“穗禾？”彦佑大惊，立刻就要施展仙法救治。  
　　却见穗禾脸色惨白，两行清泪从眼中缓缓流下，“凤凰产子，百鸟哀鸣。”  
　　而在洞天福地中，凤凰已是生死攸关。  
　　他双目紧闭，只余胸膛微微起伏。氤氲水汽中，火光忽明忽暗。先是一簇，如花蕊般娇柔摇曳，继而渐渐变盛，最终焚遍整个洞府。  
　　那火分九九八十一种颜色，每一种颜色代表一种业火。诸般颜色交错缠绕，比万千花色更艳丽，比九天玄女织就的五色祥云更耀眼。  
　　凤凰呼吸陡然急促，唇齿间皆是压抑不住的痛苦呻吟。  
　　那漫天大火忽的散开，八十一种业火化作八十一朵花。它们悬于半空，花瓣舒展，火舌吞吐，瑰丽无比。  
　　各色花朵竞相绽放，又迅速凋零。最后在一片绮丽浩瀚的火雨中，只剩一朵琉璃火莲冶艳怒放。  
　　凤凰缓缓睁开双目，手指在腹上一划，灵气破体而出，没入火莲蕊心。  
　　他伸掌接住那朵莲花，将之纳入怀中。花瓣层层合拢，眨眼间便成了一个雪白莹润的蛋。  
　　他正要亲一亲它，忽然眼前一花，回过神时已出了洞府。  
　　“多谢元君。”他身体损耗甚巨，连俯身下拜这个简单至极的动作都让他十分吃力。  
　　“殿下。”燎原君望着旭凤那血色褪尽的脸，终于还是没忍住，泪珠滚滚而落。  
　　元君目视旭凤，道：“万事万物皆有定数，肆意妄为，徒惹变数。”  
　　旭凤心头一震，元君超脱六界，不被俗物滋扰，此言已是向他道破天机了。他知这是润玉的生死劫，也知不该妄图扰乱天道。但他爱润玉至深，怎能眼睁睁看他赴死。  
　　深吸一口气，一字一顿的道：“我为魔尊，润玉为天帝，我们既坐了这个位置，便要担起重责。元君曾说‘秽与净，恶与善，相生相克，相反相成’，旭凤司掌天下业火，其中琉璃净火更与邪祟相克。虽说天道有常，但焉知我不是那变数？”  
　　元君轻叹：“罢，痴儿劫数临身，方知天意难违。”  
　　出了精舍，旭凤身子一晃险些摔倒，幸好燎原君及时扶住了他。“殿下身子虚弱，属下即刻带你回天界。”  
　　“润玉如何了？”  
　　燎原君想瞒，但旭凤的双眸澄澈如水，看得他心头一突，只能坦言，“如今六界只剩天界一方净土，天帝正率兵死守。”  
　　旭凤嗯了一声，将那蛋托在掌中交给燎原君。“这是我和润玉的孩儿，你要好好保护他们。”  
　　“殿……殿下……”燎原君惊惧的望着旭凤，双手紧握成拳不愿伸出。  
　　“你跟随我多年，要说最了解我的人，除了润玉，便是你了。”旭凤微笑道：“你知我为何这么说，也知我为何要将他们托付给你。”  
　　燎原君慢慢张开手指，珍而重之的将那颗蛋抱在怀里。“殿下放心，就算身死道消，我也绝不让人伤害太子。”  
　　旭凤轻轻抚摸着蛋壳，眼中泪光闪动，满是眷恋不舍，“可惜，父尊等不到你们破壳了。”他似想到了什么，笑得非常温柔，“但父尊知道，你们一定是最聪慧、最可爱的孩子。”说罢最后看了那蛋一眼，化出火凤原身往下界俯冲而去，再不回头。  
　　天地一片墨色，邪气冲天，妖鬼横行。  
　　南天门已开，羽族正源源不断的将六界幸存者送往天界。  
　　天帝与众仙家站在天门外，拼尽全力修补结界，忽然一股黑气翻卷着缠了上去，爆裂之声不绝于耳。  
　　天帝蹙眉，并拢三指放于胸前，大喊一声：“破。”结界霎时化作水汽，将那股黑气笼于其中迅速化去。  
　　然而去了燃眉之急，却也去了护持屏障。  
　　众仙心头一沉，施展仙术遁入第二重结界内。  
　　“退。”天帝衣袖一挥，凭空现出一道冰障，将那铺天盖地的邪气阻了一阻。  
　　“陛下，你已一日滴水未进，先用些灵露润润吧！”邝露斟了一杯仙露送到润玉嘴边。  
　　润玉接过一饮而尽，眸光比那漫天彻地的黑云还沉，“这样下去不行，得想个法子将邪祟真身引出，一击毙命。”  
　　邝露摇头，“陛下不可。那邪祟只怕尊上的琉璃净火，可如今尊上已然……”她知魔尊是天帝的逆鳞，不敢提及‘殒身’二字，便委婉的道：“不如另想法子？”  
　　天帝抬头，遥遥看向上清天，“我与旭儿神魂相系，我知他未死。”顿了顿，五指一张，已将赤霄握在手里，“我身为天帝，既享了这尊荣，便要担起重责。倘若我……”  
　　他似要说什么，话到嘴边又咽了下去，朗声一笑，“旭儿懂我，他必不会怪我。”  
　　邝露心头恐惧得厉害，她用力拉住他衣袖，“陛下，陛下切不可如此，一定还有法子的。”她泪眼朦胧，手指用力得发白。她知倘若不这么做，就永远都见不到他了。  
　　“傻孩子。”天帝摸摸她的头，衣袖如水如烟，悄无声息的从她指间滑出。  
　　“陛下！”邝露跪倒在地，叫得嘶声力竭，却再也唤不回他。  
　　天帝悬于空中，他脚下便是波涛翻滚的忘川河。  
　　“我知你想要什么，我给你。”剑光往腕上一挥，鲜血顺着手掌淋漓滴落。  
　　龙血乃先天灵物，霸道非常，至阴至寒。  
　　本就汹涌的忘川河立刻如滚沸了的油，发出隆隆轰鸣，掀起的巨浪高达数十丈。  
　　天帝紧紧盯着幽冥入口，里面似有物蠢蠢欲动。  
　　他冷笑，再挥出一剑，霎时间血雨纷纷。  
　　那物终于按捺不住，发出一声啸叫从那入口冲了出来。它混沌一片，周身黑气缭绕，看不出形体。待它立在云上时，天帝才发现那丝丝缕缕的黑气，竟是无数死去的怨灵。  
　　涌动的头颅，滴血的獠牙。  
　　除却穷奇、梼杌、九尾狐、三足金乌这些凶物，还有许多在封神大战中死去的神祇。  
　　忽然神目一闪，他竟在众多怨魂中看到了太微的脸庞。  
　　那物不断膨胀，日月被它吞吃入腹，星辰被它遮蔽，六界再寻不到一丝光亮。  
　　天帝手握赤霄，遥遥与那物对峙。两者相较，犹如高山与砂砾。但天帝依然一脸淡然，连眉梢也不曾抖动一下。  
　　“正邪之战、生死之战，好极，好极。”他已存了必死之心，即便不能彻底将之法灭，至少也要重创于它。  
　　体内真元发出金光，灵气迅速溢出，自内而外，层叠翻涌。那一方天地中的水汽皆朝此处汇聚，寒意森森，杀气凛然。  
　　天帝双手结印，大喝一声，将全身灵力注于赤霄剑上。  
　　空中电光齐齐而下，如无数条扭曲的蛇。天帝慢慢握住剑柄，水汽凝成冰凌，漫天彻地，仿佛一张巨大的冰网。  
　　就在此时，忽然天边传来一声凤鸣。他心头一颤，忍不住回头望去。  
　　只见一只火凤从上清天俯冲而下，在那墨一般的天地间划出一抹绚丽的流光。  
　　五彩凤羽，火焰在其上翻腾，耀眼夺目。  
　　这是一幅难以形容的景象，瑰丽、壮观、悲怆。  
　　六界众生抬头，定定看着那道光划破黑暗，以一种决绝的姿态朝邪祟冲去。  
　　“旭儿。”润玉脸上喜色褪尽，心头浮起无边恐惧。他化出原身朝凤凰飞去，企图将他拦下。  
　　凤凰口中吐出烈焰，将白龙阻了一阻。双翅一挥一扇，便从他头顶掠了过去。  
　　凤凰展翅，扶摇直上九万里，眨眼间已离邪祟不足千丈。  
　　疾风猎猎，无数死气怨灵朝他飞去，尚未近身已被火焰焚尽。  
　　邪祟慌了，黑云从头顶压了下来，雷声滚动，血雨倾泻。每一滴雨都蕴满了浓重怨气，大地霎时成为焦土，草木不生，六畜皆亡。  
　　而那徐徐离体的魂魄顷刻又被邪祟所获，如此反复，本就硕大无朋的黑气霎时膨胀了十倍有余。它伫立于天地间，轻蔑的俯瞰着那只小小的火凤。  
　　众生心头寒凉，他们什么都做不了，只能将全部希望寄托在凤凰身上。  
　　白龙仍在追赶，血雨落在鳞甲上，让他疼痛不堪，皮肉翻卷。但肉体的痛怎比得过心头的痛，他定定看着前方那抹火光，不惜催动真元，耗费灵力也要将他追上。  
　　可那密密匝匝的怨灵幽鬼缠住了他，只能眼睁睁看着凤凰离他越来越远。  
　　邪祟发出一声厉吼，似兽非兽，似人非人。众生被震得识海翻涌，灵力稍逊者即刻内丹破碎。  
　　血海秽浪，幽冥诸鬼，一层又一层，牢牢挡在凤凰前面。  
　　润玉从未有一刻像此时这样希望凤凰停下来。他发出一声悠长的龙吟，里面满是不舍、爱恋，企图唤回他的爱人。  
　　但凤凰没有回头，火光灼灼，明艳夺目，他如一道纤细的光芒，滑过混沌天地，没入那团翻滚的黑雾。  
　　一切都静止了。  
　　须臾之后，一点金芒从黑雾中透了出来，转瞬便成燎原之势。焰舌幽蓝近似于白，如琉璃般纯粹剔透。  
　　乌云变成火云，黑烟变成焰尾，邪鬼幽冥在火中挣扎嚎叫，无数怨灵被净化。  
　　这场大火漫天彻地，六界皆被红光笼罩。  
　　就在这片火光中，一抹雪白的身影自空中坠下，衣带飘飘，云袍飞舞。  
　　“旭儿。”润玉飞身而上，将他牢牢抱在了怀里。  
　　旭凤的身上都是血，点点滴滴，落在华丽的婚服上，如雪中盛放的红梅。  
　　“润玉。”他嘴唇翕合，声音轻得近似呢喃。  
　　润玉低头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼吸相闻，近得看不清他的脸，只能看到那双澄澈双眸中满满的爱意。  
　　掌心一凉，有什么东西塞了进来。他握了握，坚硬，光滑，炙热如火。那是凤凰身上最珍贵的翎羽——寰谛凤翎。  
　　他想起了那个许多年前的午后，那时他还是夜神大殿，凤凰也只是个刚刚长成的小小少年。他坐在树下看书，凤凰趴在他背上。  
　　“兄长可知这是什么？”那根翎羽流光璀璨，比阳光还明耀三分。  
　　“自然是寰谛凤翎。”他淡淡答道，顺手拂开书页上的花瓣。  
　　“真无趣。”凤凰从他背上翻下，他接住，任那红毛小鸟躺在怀中胡闹。“母神说，我的寰谛凤翎只此一根，将来是要给心仪女子的，可不能给兄长啊！”  
　　时光斗转，他成了天帝，凤凰成了魔尊。被囚于璇玑宫的凤凰失了记忆，心中只记得仍为夜神大殿时的兄长。  
　　凤凰叼住那根翎羽，将之放在他手中。  
　　他用力握住，“旭儿，你现在将它给了我，是否……是否表示我就是你的心仪之人？”  
　　凤凰温柔的看着他。  
　　他喜极而泣，“你赠我寰谛凤翎，我自然要将逆鳞赠予你。”他从心窝处拿出那片龙鳞放在凤凰面前，笑道：“如此，我们便真的两情相悦了。”  
　　后来他在魔尊婚宴上亲手归还了寰谛凤翎，而今，这根流光璀璨的翎羽又重新回到了他手中。  
　　他觉得自己陷在了一个永远也醒不来的噩梦中，他说不出话，怔怔看着凤凰吐出的血染红了彼此的衣袍。他全身痛得厉害，连舌尖都痛得发苦，却不知道是哪里痛，或许这就是内丹破碎的滋味吧！  
　　“润玉，我要走了。”凤凰痴痴看着他，一行清泪从眼角滑下，没入鬓边。“找到我们的孩子，好好活下去。我的兄长，我的知己，我的爱人。”  
　　“旭儿？”他迷惘呢喃。  
　　然而，怀中之人却再也无法回应他。  
　　那双狭长的凤目安静的阖着，像个熟睡的孩子。  
　　他收紧僵硬的手，用力抱住他。他将头贴在凤凰的胸口上，努力谛听心跳的声音。然而，他什么都没听见。  
　　四周很安静，静得让他听到了花开的声音。  
　　“润玉。”  
　　艳阳高照，那一树凤凰花开得如火如荼。凤凰站在树下，微微笑道：“你去吧，无论何时，我都在这里等你。”  
　　他抬头，怔怔看着凤凰的脸。忽然面上一凉，不知何时火焰已然散尽，天空降下片片飞雪。  
　　他心中痛得厉害，却一滴泪都流不出来。他的嘴唇动了又动，发出的声音却陌生得全不似他。“你让我活下去……”他轻轻抚着凤凰的脸，低低的笑：“你告诉我，我该怎么活，怎么可能活下去。”  
　　他俯下身，温柔的亲着凤凰的额头、眼睛、嘴唇……也许待会儿凤凰就会醒过来，挑着那双狭长的凤目，高傲的唤着他的名字。  
　　唇下的面容渐渐变得虚幻，他眼睁睁看着凤凰越来越透明，越来越稀薄，一点一点烟消云散……最后化作一捧清幽的火焰，刹那间，他身后万物皆焚尽。而他，却因握着那支寰谛凤翎，毫发无伤。  
　　他颓然望着空荡荡的怀抱，双手淋漓鲜红，全是温热的血。  
　　“你啊，若一生只有算计，那得多无趣啊！”  
　　“你将寰谛凤翎簪在发上，我将逆鳞放在心口。如此，你可满意？”  
　　“润玉别怕，不论何时，我都在这里等你。”  
　　“旭儿，旭儿。”他茫然回眸，身后却再也找不到那个微笑的身影了。  
　　他的凤凰，他的爱人，永远都找不回来了。  
　　他忽然大笑起来，胸口透出点点金光，灵气喷薄，眼看便要真元破碎而亡。  
　　忽然一股浩大灵气从凡间直冲而上，天鼓齐鸣，众仙悚动。  
　　那灵气于空中散开，现出一只巨大的飞龙虚影。只见它颔首摆尾，肋生双翅，呼吸间吞吐风云，行动间电闪雷鸣。  
　　刹那间无数水汽汇聚云上，大雨滂沱，张目不见方寸。  
　　被焚成焦土的大地重新变得润泽，血雨被冲刷殆尽，江河湖海水流滔滔，人们在雨中狂欢，载歌载舞。  
　　众仙尚未回过神来，又一道浩荡灵气直冲天际，空中现出一兽，与应龙交颈欢鸣。  
　　只见那兽龙头鹿角，背生五色纹路。  
　　大雨立刻停歇，乌云散去，天上满是祥云瑞彩。  
　　荒芜的大地重新焕发出勃勃生机。种子破土，抽枝发芽。花朵绽放，硕果累累。绿色以肉眼可见的速度迅速覆盖地面，林木参天，郁郁葱葱。  
　　此等神迹，自盘古开天地以来从未见过。  
　　“这是……”邝露怔怔看着那兽，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，“麒麟，是麒麟。”  
　　老君手持拂尘，念了声无量天尊。“自始麒麟消亡，世间便再无麒麟。如今得此祥瑞，幸甚，幸甚。”  
　　忽然有人指着下界惊呼，“那是什么东西？”  
　　众仙定睛看去，只见无数碧盈盈的灵球从地面腾空而起。  
　　“那是不甘、愤怒、贪欲凝结而成的怨气。”老君低叹，“尊上已死，世间已无琉璃净火，何人能将之净化？”  
　　就在此时，忽听麒麟发出一声鸣叫，瑞气祥光自周遭散开，遍布天地。  
　　那些灵球慢慢退去幽幽青色，逐渐变得纯粹剔透，最后化作点点星光消散无踪。  
　　当天晚上，人人都做了一场好梦。妻子梦见丈夫对她张开怀抱，孩子梦见父母重新归家……怨念已被净化，留下的都是凡人对这世间最美好的回忆。  
　　应龙挥动双翅发出一声悠长的龙吟，麒麟抬起前蹄喷出一记鼻息，两兽虚影缓缓散去，点点金光飘然落下。  
　　那是他和凤凰的孩儿，是旭儿留在世间的羁绊。  
　　润玉化出原身，往灵力喷涌之地赶去。满怀喜悦，却只见到倒在血泊中的燎原君以及……碎裂的蛋壳。  
　　天元十万一千年，众生历劫，凤凰消逝，应龙麒麟应运而生。  
　　精舍之内，元君手持法印，轻叹，“天道无情，视万物为刍狗。逆天引劫，逆消劫祛，一切自有定数。”


End file.
